


Yay! Finally wrote some trash instead of just reading it

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But hey its my first fic cut me some slack, I mean, Its like really short, James is depressed, Not really sure how depression works, Oh right it's a modern au, i dont know how tags work, i think, just read it, like really really short, only if you want to, sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jemmy! I'm home!" Thomas shouted as he burst through the door of their house."Jemmy!" No answer."Jemmy? Where are you?" Thomas closed the door and looked around. He heard crying from upstairs."Jemmy?" He said, "Are you okay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic, and I'm not really sure how this all works, so please excuse any mistakes. I'm typing this on my phone, so there might be some typos, but i'll try to write it properly. Also I'm not very good at formatting, so yeah. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

"Jemmy! I'm home!" Thomas shouted as he burst through the door of their house.

"Jemmy!" No answer. 

"Jemmy? Where are you?" Thomas closed the door and looked around. He heard crying from upstairs. "Jemmy?" He said, "Are you okay?" Thomas ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door to James' bedroom. 

"Jemmy! Oh god, Jemmy!" James was curled up on the floor, trying to hide his tear-stained face behind a blanket. 

"What's wrong? Jemmy! Why are you crying?" Thomas hurried over and sat down next to the hunched form of his boyfriend. "Oh, Jemmy, Jemmy!" Thomas whispered as he wrapped his arms around James. James weakly tried to pull away.

"I don't deserve you, Thomas. Why do you even bother with someone like me? I'm worthless." His voice shook, choking on the tears. 

"I get sick all the time, I'm dumb, I'm not even good looking. And you're the opposite. You're clever, and funny, and so good at everything. Why would you like /me/? I don't deserve you-" Thomas cut him off

"Oh, Jemmy. My sweet, sweet Jemmy. My dearest Jemmy." Thomas breathed, stroking James' back "Hey, look at me. Look at me, Jemmy." He cupped James' chin in his hand, turning James' face up. 

"You are not worthless, Jemmy. You're amazing. You deserve the world." Thomas ran his hand through James' cropped hair. "And Jemmy? I love you, and I always will. You're not worthless. You mean the world to me. You're /my/ Jemmy. My perfect, amazing, wonderful Jemmy. /My/ Jemmy." 

He pulled James closer, rubbing circles into his back, trying to comfort him, but James just cried harder. "Shhh, Jemmy. It's okay, it's okay." Thomas whispered as James cried into his shirt.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, James sobbing as Thomas whispered his name, holding him close, until eventually James' sobs dissapated. "I love you, Jemmy, so much."

"T-thank you, Thomas... I-I love you" James eventually choked out.

"Oh, Jemmy, I love you too, so, so much"

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else here feel kind of embarrassed to be reading and writing gay fanfictions about founding fathers? This fandom is really wierd.
> 
> Sorry this is so short, i really tried to make it longer, but oh well.
> 
> Don't be too mean to me, it's my first time doing something like this. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
